


Lams Ft Sick, overworked Alexander Hamilton

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “I’m sick.”“I haven’t slept in four days…”“Go back to bed.”“Put me down!”





	Lams Ft Sick, overworked Alexander Hamilton

Alex tried to hide his sniffling and coughing, but it was no use. One loud sneeze and, within seconds, he was being doted on by his southern boyfriend.

“Please come to bed, baby. You’re getting sick.”

“I’m fine! I’m just a bit sniffly. Allergies and all that crap…”

John tutted. This was at least the fifth time that Alexander gave him that stupid excuse and it was really getting old. “You’re coming to bed, whether you want to or not.” He leaned down and tossed Alexander over his shoulder. “Hey! Put me down!”

“Not a chance. You’re going to bed.” He carried him away from his beloved office and carefully laid him in bed, laying beside him and cuddling him before he could escape. “We are going to lay here and you are going to sleep.”

Alexander groaned, but stayed there with John. Within a few minutes, John was out like a light… But Alexander persisted. He wrestled his way out of John’s arms and went back to his office, typing and planning. His work had to be perfect.

In the morning, John found Alexander leaning over the toilet, throwing up whatever coffee and energy bars Alexander had actually eaten. Of course, he held his hair back and comforted him, then let him rinse out his mouth and brush his teeth, before dragging him back to bed, this time tying him up in the blankets so he couldn’t move anymore.

“There we go. Isn’t that comfortable?”

“No.”

“You’re just saying that. You know why I tied you up and you know why I’m not letting you go, don’t you?”

Alexander reluctantly nodded. He knew it was no use to argue with John and he’d be more merciful, as in not tying him to the bed, if he gave in.

“Good. And why is that?”

“Because I’m sick…”

John nodded. “And why are you sick?”

“Because I haven’t slept in four days…”

“There you go.” He leaned down and kissed his cheek, then loosened the blankets up. “Now I can take care of you instead of hold you hostage. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Alexander nodded, pouting.

John stood back up and went to the bathroom, getting him some medicine and forcing him to take it before getting him some real food, a bowl of soup and a sandwich. “Open up.”

Alexander cooperated, letting John feed him since his own arms were still trapped in the blankets, albeit not nearly as tightly.

John smiled. “There. You’re going to feel better in no time, don’t worry. I just want two days of bedrest from you.”

“Two whole days?” Alexander whined, leaning his head back against the pillow with a groan. “But I have work to do! I have a deadline!”

“And you have a body to take care of, but it seems like you need to be forced to do that one.”

Alexander pouted. “At least lay with me.”

“Now, that, I can do.” He laid down with him after cleaning up from lunch and cuddled close to him. “There we go. Nice and comfy.” John kissed his cheek. The worst he could’ve had being so cooped up was a little cold. John was healthy enough to defend against just that.

Alexander nodded and leaned back against John as best as he could before falling asleep, going out like a light. So much for not being tired. It was hours before Alexander woke up, almost an entire day. The only reason that he’d finally regained consciousness was he felt John getting up out of bed. “John?..”

The freckled boy looked back at him and kissed his forehead. “Go back to sleep, baby. I’m just getting us some more food and some more medicine for you. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“I’m not hungry.. Stay with me.”

“I’ll only be gone for a minute.” He got up and left, going downstairs and making them some dinner, seeing as it was already dark out. He made something quick, just some soup again for Alexander’s sake, then turned to find his boyfriend standing there. “Alex, go back to bed. I promise I’ll be right up.”

“No, I want you there now,” he whined. “I have to sleep so you can let me work and… The pillow doesn’t hug back like you do.”

John couldn’t help but smile at that. His boyfriend was the most adorable thing he knew. “I promise I’ll be there soon. Go back to bed.”

Alexander pouted, but left.

John got his medicine and went back up to him, glad to find him in bed. His boyfriend held his arms out and John happily made his way into them, feeding Alexander again and giving him his medicine before letting him sleep. In the morning, he found that Alexander was, once again, out of bed. But he didn’t get upset that time, not at all.

Why would he? After reading the ten page letter that he’d been working on, Alexander changed his life.

“Happy birthday, John Laurens. Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
